


A bit too much like fanfiction

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealous Dan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Maybe something with jealous Dan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit too much like fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my tumblr page

“Fucking unbelievable,” Dan mumbled, under his breath. Angrily walking off to the kitchen, he acknowledged the sudden growing urge to punch a wall as he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, trying his hardest to just  _calm the fuck down_.

A known fact about Dan: he was a jealous person. It wasn’t just that little pang of jealousy we all get when someone gets a bit too close to people we care about. Oh, no, it was full blown angry jealousy! Logically he knew it was wrong of him, but it was something out of his control. How could he be rational about it when it was basically all about feelings? He was naturally a protective person who didn’t appreciate others getting too close to the ones who were  _his_  people.

Except that Phil was never his to begin with, and that’s what made everything so fucking confusing. He had no right, no ownership over Phil in any way. They were just good friends, united by the circumstances, who did have a good relationship, but nothing beyond that. So Dan had no reason to see red as the attractive male currently sitting on their sofa stroked Phil’s arm and very obviously flirted with him, right?

_Right?_

Hearing Phil’s deep laugh at something or other  _mister-blond-and-perfect_ said made his blood boil and tears spring to his eyes. He was always a jealous friend, but this was getting out of hand, even he could see that. When his stomach revolted at the thought of that guy’s hands touching Phil’s body, it was a bit too obvious that somehow, Dan managed to get himself too attached in a more than ordinarily-friendly way.

_Oh, no, what have I done?_

_He couldn’t get back out there now!_ Dan shook his head, desperately looking for any excuse to leave the whole situation. He had none, but it was literally making him feel sick to his stomach just to  _hear_  their interaction! He couldn’t stomach looking at it as well! Sliding down to the kitchen floor, Dan just sat there, back against the wall, contemplating his own failures.

In his mind it seemed awfully logical: Phil was so entranced by  _Mr.-what’s-his-face_  that he wouldn’t even notice Dan had been gone for too long. And, when he eventually left, Dan could just pretend everything was fine. He would just have to run to his room (and okay, maybe cry for a few hours before he went to sleep… It was fine, he was used to it!) without Phil catching on.  _Easy!_

He wasn’t expecting footsteps to approach the kitchen when he was still sitting down on the floor, no explanation for his odd behavior. Panicking, he thought about bolting out of the room, but quite frankly he didn’t know if he had the energy to do that. His worst estimation came true, as Phil walked into the scene, looking startled for a second.

“Huh.. Dan, are you alright? What are you doing on the floor?” he seemed somewhere between amused and concerned, stopped at the kitchen doorway.

“Nothing,” Dan answered, sounding more angry than he’d like, avoiding looking at Phil, “you should go back to  _mister-perfect_ back there, you know? He probably doesn’t like waiting for some action,” he mumbled the last part, but he knew Phil caught it when he saw his eyes get a bit narrower as he studied Dan’s reproachful tone.

“What’s with the attitude, Dan? Matt did nothing but being really nice to me. Why are acting like you hate him all of a sudden?”

“Oh, I don’t know! Maybe it’s because you’re just all over each other ever since you met?” Dan hastily got up, turning his back on Phil, angrily trying to compose himself. He wanted to cry and his face was getting red and he just  _knew_  Phil would see right through that really soon and it would ruin everything he bottled away for so long.

“And why would that be a problem to you?” Phil’s voice never rose. He kept his steely cold gaze at Dan’s back, arms crossed.

“BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, OK?” he wiped around, eyes lit up with anger, the venom leaking into his speech, “AND HE’S NOWHERE FUCKING CLOSE TO BEING GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, PHIL!”

“Well, you don’t even know him yet! You’re just being really rude, Dan!” Phil complained, taking a large stride in the boy’s direction almost cornering him. There was danger in Dan’s brown eyes and he didn’t like that aggressive side of him coming out for apparently no reason. Dan’s gentleness was something he’d always admired and it scared him to see him losing his temper like that, “I’d tone down on the attitude right now, before you end up regretting this in the morning.”

“Well, HE’S JUST NOT! I don’t care what you see in him! I want him out of the house right now!” Dan spat back, taking a step in his direction, defiantly.

“Is everything alright over here? I heard some yelling?” a male voice called back from the living room, seeming to be coming towards them.

“Fair enough,” Phil answered, coldly, turning around to go talk to the man in their living room and somehow explain that he had to go.

Dan’s anger left him as soon as Phil did. Realizing what he had done, Dan slipped down to the floor again. This time he wasn’t strong enough to fight the tears, face red from the stress he was put through. His jealousy took over and he completely lost control!  _He was truly sorry._  Yet, he knew Phil would probably never forgive him for being the biggest twat on the planet. The embarrassment came in a flood of tears and he didn’t really care about how ridiculous he would look if Phil came back and found him there.

A few minutes later, Phil strode back into the kitchen. As soon as he said goodbye to Matt, having to come up with a lie about Dan being really sick and needing some help, he made up his mind to go back in there. He was pretty sure the boy caught on that something was fishy about his explanation, but he had to act quickly before the situation got any worse. He had no idea what had gotten into Daniel, but he would definitely have a serious conversation with his flatmate about being out of line and rude to guests.

The anger completely left his body at the pitiful sight he found as he walked back in. Dan was on the floor again, leaning against the wall just like Phil originally found him. But this time he was hugging his knees, resting his head against them and sobbing loudly, crying with such abandon that it hurt Phil’s heart to think about. Right then he knew the younger boy was really sorry. Still, he needed to talk to him and make it all really clear.

Dropping down next to the brown-haired mess on their kitchen floor, he put his arm across Dan’s shoulders and sighed as he tensed up, holding his breath. Pulling him against his own chest, Phil stroked his arm, trying to calm him down.

“It’s okay, Dan. Don’t get worked up over it, ok? It’s over,” Dan nodded against his chest, hands finding the material of Phil’s shirt and holding it tightly, “but we still need to talk, ok?” he felt him nod again and stroked his hair, humming softly, “right, calm down so I can be very stern and give you a lecture about manners, will you?” Phil laughed softly, signaling he was joking.

“I deserve it,” Dan answered, pulling away and trying to wipe away the tears. His eyes were red and swollen, he was sure his face looked like a mess as well, “I-I… I don’t really know what to say. I’m sorry for being a twat,” he winced, shaking his own head, “I’m just a brat and I deserve whatever you’re going to say or do right now. I understand if you… If you don’t want to live with me anymore,” his voice was breaking and tears started to trail down his face again.

“Woah, wow, wait! Who said anything about moving out?” Phil was really surprised. Did Dan think he was  _that_  mad at him? Mad enough to leave? “Dan, no! Look, I’m not that angry! It’s alright, I know you didn’t mean to lose your temper like that! I just want to understand what Matt did to make you so upset that you did all of that.”

“I don’t know! He was just over there being… All perfect and shit! And you liked it, and… And… And I didn’t like it, ok?” he felt nauseous again as Phil stared at him intensely, trying so hard to understand.

“Dan… Are you… Are you jealous?” he exclaimed, surprised. Now that Phil realized what was happening, he couldn’t avoid seeing the way Dan looked at him. The anger in his eyes when he lost control.  _Oh my God, he’s honestly jealous and it isn’t in a friend way either_ , he realized, internally chuckling at his own discovery.

“N-n-n-no! Wh-what do you mean?” he looked anywhere but at Phil, blushing bright red. Phil knew.  _He knew. What would happen now?_

“Dan? Can you look at me for a second?” the younger’s eyes found his and Phil asked again, “what happened back there? Why did you get so angry? You can tell me, I won’t judge, ok?”

“Ugh, I WAS jealous! You got me! I was so jealous I wanted to throw up at the thought of his hands  _touching you_ , and his stupid voice flirting with you and making you  _laugh_. Fuck, I can’t do this!”

Dan got up abruptly, storming out of the kitchen to the living room, desperately looking for a way out. He ran to get his jacket and rush out of the apartment, but Phil was faster and stopped right in the doorway, a small smirk on his lips at the thought of this whole situation  _really_  happening.

“Phil, I need to get out for a bit, I’m sorry,” he sighed, passing his hand through his hair, “I know I’m being stupid and there will never be anything between us! I didn’t mean any of that, I’ll just sort it all out… If you’d please let me go and take a walk, I'll…”

He was interrupted by Phil taking two long strides and stopping right in front of him, staring deep into his eyes. Dan’s heart was pounding in his ears as he looked at Phil’s eyes, closer than ever before. He could smell the man’s breath, trying to control the sudden urge to kiss him.  _No, no, he’s your friend, Dan! Stop right now before you make it even worse!_

“You know, I never thought it was real! I thought it was all in my head, in the fan’s heads. Just a cute fantasy,” he giggled, reaching out and resting his hand on Dan’s waist, gently, “but it’s true, isn’t it?” he paused for dramatic effect,  _the little shit,_  “you fancy me, Dan Howell?” he giggled again, breaking all the dramatic effect of his approach,  _a very hot one so far_  in Dan’s opinion.  _Wait, what?_

“Yes! I mean.. N-N-no…! I don’t know, ok, I just…”

His little rant was interrupted by Phil’s lips, softly touching his own. It wasn’t a deep kiss, filled with lust. It wasn’t fireworks and explosions of finally reaching that point where friends become something more. It was nothing more than a sweet brushing of lips, Phil’s hand circling his waist for a second before he let go, smiling back at him, almost shyly.

And yet it was perfect in its own particular way, just like everything else they did. As Phil walked away, hips swaying a bit more than usual, a permanent grin etched upon his face, Dan just stood there, dumbfounded. The feeling of Phil’s lips on his was as amazing as he always imagined it, no matter how brief it was. The whole situation seemed almost too absurd to be true.

_But well, hasn’t everything they have ever done so far sounded a bit too much like fanfiction either way? Why would that be any different?_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this attempt at a drabble that turned out to be long af! lol


End file.
